


My Lord

by plaguewind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Sansa has regained Winterfell and married Petyr. Not much but some lovely smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick, no editing. It probably sucks but oh well.

Sansa stood alone in their chambers. She lit the candles, casting an eerie glow across the room and then began disrobing herself as he had ordered. 

_”There will be no bedding ceremony, Sweetling.”_ He had whispered during the feast. _“Go back to our rooms, undress, and wait for me. I will be there with you shortly.”_

She looked at her now nude body in the full length mirror that stood opposite the bed. _Lady Baelish._ She had been Lady Lannister, Lady Bolton, however short lived...now this. In the back of her mind she knew it had been his plan all along. She had known exactly what he wanted, hadn’t she? She thought maybe she should be angry about the whole thing but...he had delivered everything he had promised. She was once again the Lady of Winterfell...and the Vale too for that matter. Her home needed many repairs but it was _her_ home again.

 _Is this who I was meant to be the entire time?_ she wondered. _Was I meant to be with him?_ As a child she had dreamed of valiant knights and princes, young and handsome, not a thin, brainy man who was old enough to be her father. She had grown... _fond_ of him in the time they had spent together, if fond was the word to use. He was honest with her. He did not sugar-coat things or speak to her like a child. While he did spend much of his time with her trying to teach, he still seemed to regard her as an equal.

She pulled her hair back, running her hand down her neck to rest on her chest where her heart was pounding like the drums of war. Neither of her marriages before Petyr had been consummated. Tyrion had been noble enough to restrain himself until she wanted to do it and that never came to pass. Ramsay had died in a pool of his own blood shortly after taking his vows. This time it would happen, that she was sure of, unless she slit his throat this very night, but she was not entirely sure she wanted to do that. She was curious now.

She pulled down the sheets of the bed and crawled in. They were cool and refreshing against her bare skin. She had not been in the bed long before the door opened and Petyr stepped inside, closing the door behind him. She pulled the sheets up to cover her chest, her heart pounding even more than it had been and she had hardly believed that possible. 

“My Lord,” she said in greeting.

He smiled slightly. “As I have said many times, call me Petyr. You are my wife now and there is no need for such formalities.” 

“Of course.”

He crossed the room to a desk where sat two goblets and a bottle of wine. Arbor Gold no doubt. He opened the bottle and filled each glass. After taking a sip from his own he walked toward her with both in hand and offered her one.

“To take off the edge,” he said, handing a goblet to her.

She held the sheet in place with one hand, keeping her breasts covered, and took the offering with the other. “Thank you,” she said, taking a hearty sip. She had never much cared for wine but considering her current circumstances she thought it might help.

His grey-green eyes seemed to regard her with understanding. She was a maiden, he must know how terrifying this was going to be for her. While she had spent the last several months playing the part of a manipulating woman, now she felt very much the nervous little girl again. This was unchartered territory. Everything was about to change. The relationship they had formed was about to change. 

He took her goblet and sat it on the bed side table along with his. Taking her face in his hands, he lowered his head to place his lips gently upon hers. He had kissed her many times. At first she had thought it was so strange but she did not fight it as not to upset him. After a time though she had admitted to herself that she had begun to enjoy it. The taste of mint on his breath, the tickle of his mustache on her lips but they had always been chaste kisses. 

He stood then and began unbuttoning his tunic and her nerves ignited and made her feel somewhat dizzy. She watched him wide-eyed and he held her gaze, letting the tunic fall to the floor. Then he pulled his under shirt up and over his head, letting it fall too,and he stood before her bare from the waist up. The first thing she noticed was the raised, pink scar that stemmed from his collar bone to his navel. Sansa had heard tell of the duel between him and her uncle long ago and this was the result. It was not ugly though. His body surprised her. He was thin but lean and youthful, not saggy and wrinkly as she had expected an older man to be. Dark hair lightly covered his chest and stomach and lead a trail to his more private parts. She was surprised at how beautiful he actually was. He was handsome of course but he had always kept his body covered from neck to toe and now she did not know why.

He began untying his breeches and Sansa thought she might faint. This was it. She was about to lose her virginity to the last person she had ever expected but even she had to admit to herself it was better than her other three options had been: Joffrey, Tyrion, Ramsay. Any of them would have been awfull.

Once untied, Petyr hooked his thumbs under the waist of his breeches and pulled them down revealing that he had not been wearing any underclothes. She had learned much from her conversations with Margaery back in King’s Landing. How men’s parts appeared small at first but once _aroused_ grew bigger and harder. Petyr appeared to already be in that state and she marveled at the size of it. She had seen her little brother’s parts when helping her mother bathe and change them but this was completely different. She wondered at how something that big would fit inside of her without an unbearable amount of pain.

Petyr must have sensed her fear. He got onto the bed on his knees and cupped her face in his hands. “Do not be afraid, Sweetling.” 

“But...Petyr...that’s going to hurt.”

“For a minute...yes, it will. I will not lie. But I will make it feel better in no time. I promise. Lay down now.”

She nodded and lay onto her back and he lay down beside her. 

Confused she asked. “You’re not going to do it?” She had expected him to go right ahead.

He smiled. A sweet smile, not like his usual sinister grin. “Yes, I’m going to do it. But I want you to be ready when I do. There is more to love making than what you have been told young one. Now let me pull down this sheet.”

With much trepidation she allowed him to pull the covers down so that her breasts were on full display and she felt the heat of embarrassment creep into her cheeks. Instantly he bent his head and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, licking and sucking. Sansa had never felt anything like this. It sent a warm jolt down through her stomach. When he moved on to the next nipple the jolt grew stronger and hotter.

When he moved his lips back up to hers he kissed her like she had never kissed her before. His tongue darting out, urging her lips open. She yielded and he pushed his tongue in her mouth to entwine with her own. It was amazing. At the same time he grabbed her breast, lightly squeezing before running his hand down her torso and back up again to gently pinch her nipple.

Sansa felt like a fire was burning in her stomach and the flames were reaching down to her center. It was the first time she had ever felt anything like this and when she felt the area between her legs becoming wet and beginning to throb with need for something she had never known existed, she gasped into Petyr’s mouth, fearful that something had gone terribly wrong with her body. 

“What is it, love?” Petyr asked, breaking their kiss.

“Um...down...there...it feels...wet.” She felt her cheeks burn, knowing they must be turning a rosy shade of red.

Petyr smiled like a starving man at a feast. “My dear, that means you are becoming aroused. You’re body is doing that to make it easier for me to enter you.”

He pushed the sheet off her completely and his hand moved down over her stomach, between her legs. When his hand found her most private area Sansa let her head fall back as a pleasure she had never known overtook her. As his fingers explored the wet folds, noises that she did not know resided inside her began to escape her lips.

“Oh...Petyr,” she moaned, giving in to the pleasure he was providing. 

His fingers found the spot down there was aching the most and he applied a slight pressure and at the same time covered her mouth with his own so that he swallowed her cry.His kisses were hungrier now and she understood why if he was feeling what she was feeling. There was an aching need between her legs and now she had an idea now of what it would take to satisfy that need.

“You’re ready now?” he asked, pulling his lips from hers.

“I think so.”

He nodded and moved onto his knees. He opened her legs wide, positioning himself between them. 

“You are a vision,” he whispered and Sansa blushed, as her most private area was on display for his eyes to drink in.

She looked down and seen that his member had swollen even more and she panicked for a moment.

“Lord Baelish...I don’t know. This is going to hurt.”

“Shhh,” he whispered, leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead. She had not noticed that when he had leaned over he had positioned the tip of his cock against her opening and in one hard push of his hips he had pushed inside her. 

Sansa cried out in pain as he filled her and her fingernails dug into his back. It burned like an open wound and tears gushed out of her eyes as he began pushing himself in and out of her.

“Oh Gods, you feel like heaven, Sweetling.” he said and his words eased her pain somewhat, knowing that someone could enjoy her this much. 

“Petyr, it hurts,” she confessed. She wasn’t sure why she bothered to tell him. Her mother and other women had told her it would hurt but that she would just have to bare it and get on with it. To lay there and take it until it was over.

“I know. But not for long.”

He stayed inside her but got back onto his knees. She watched as he licked his thumb and reached down to put it against that spot that had felt so good. 

“That’s your clit,Sansa. Feels good doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” she whimpered as he rubbed it in slow circles, stilling his own movements inside her.

The motions of his fingers sent her back into bliss, pain forgotten.

“You’re relaxing now. Opening for me,” and as he said this he slowly began to push in and out of her again. 

There was discomfort but he kept on with his fingers on her clit and she felt something building in her stomach and groin. Something growing and growing threatening to take over her entire body. As his fingers worked her, his cock began to feel good. Pushing in and out, filling the aching need that was growing with each passing second.

The pleasure grew and extended to every limb until it exploded in the most profound sensation she had ever felt in her life. It racked her entire body and she cried out his name while her toes curled. He began pushing into her harder and faster until he groaned and stilled and she felt his seed pouring out inside of her.

 

When the pleasure passed Sansa could not believe what had just happened. The man who lay beside her was everything she had never wanted. She had only went along with him because he was all she seemed to have at the time. Things had changed. 

“How was your first time, Sweetling?” he asked, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

She would not lie. A part of her wanted to keep playing the game but there was no point now except to hurt him and she was not sure that she wanted to anymore. “It was wonderful, My Lord. Shall we do it again?”

He laughed, a real genuine laugh. “If it pleases My Lady.”


End file.
